A Gift for Big Brother
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Today is Kaldur's birthday! He just didn't tell the Team that it was. The Team plans a huge surprise party for him with a surprise that actually brings him to tears.


Kaldur loved his teammates, more than he honestly believes they will ever understand. They had his back just as much as he had theirs. But he wasn't going to lie; there were times when they got on his last nerves, well, most of them. Robin, Dick, was always pranking someone on the team, sometimes with Wally's assistance. Connor was slowly getting control of his super strength, with a few accidents every now and again. M'gann didn't really do anything to bother him, he was just always worried that she would accidentally burn down the cave with her latest recipe she found while watching tv or reading her beloved cookbook. Artemis didn't really cause Kaldur any trouble either. It was only when Wally did something stupid (like putting temporary neon pink hair dye in her shampoo) then he would try to keep her from killing the prankster speedster. Other than those small little quirks, they were like a small family. It was after a long mission in Cuba and Kaldur was simply exhausted. He was able to finish the mission report before three a.m, and went to sleep. Black Canary came by to inform the team of their surprise day off. They decided to stay in the cave and relax for the day to recharge their batteries.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kaldur?" Wally asked.

"He's sleeping, don't wake him," Connor ordered.

"He must have been dead tired. He never sleeps in," Robin stated while he tapped away on his computer.

"I'm glad that he is sleeping in. He deserve a break," M'gann added.

"Guys, look what I just found out."

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Today is Kaldur's birthday. He never told us."

"He doesn't tell us much about himself."

"We should totally plan a surprise party. He would love it."

"But how are we supposed to keep him out of the cave for a few hours to set up?"

"I think I got that covered," robin got off the couch and went to make a phone call in a different room.

" _Yes,"_

"I need you to get Kaldur got of the cave for a few hours."

" _You're planning a surprise party of Aqualad,"_

"Pretty much."

" _Fine. I can find something for Aqualad to do here at the Tower. Do not go overboard with the card, okay,"_

"Deal," he hung up the phone and headed back to the other room. "Batman has Kaldur handled."

"What do you-" Wally was interrupted.

"Aqualad, report to the Watchtower in five minutes," Batman's booming voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Well, that's one hell of a wakeup call," Artemis chuckled.

M'gann linked their minds together, minus Kaldur, and began to discuss what they needed for the party. Kaldur came out into the sitting room two minutes later in uniform.

"Good morning, Robin do you know why Batman wants me to come to the Watchtower?" Kaldur greeted as he looked slightly confused and nervous.

"I don't know. I doubt you're in trouble though."

"Very well. I will return shortly," Kaldur went to the transporter and beamed himself to the Watchtower.

"Let's move!" they changed into their civilian clothes and raced to the vehicles.

Wally texted Roy inviting him to come to the party, which he agreed to instantly. The Team, with Artemis driving (she was the only person who passed her test) went to the mall and went looking for a gift to give him. It was hard shopping for Kaldur since they had no clue what he liked and what he didn't like. M'gnn went looking in Forever 21 to try and find Kaldur more civilian clothing. She made sure that the clothes were light and airy due to his low tolerance for heat but still trying to hide his gills. Artemis went looking in the accessories in the store since she always pictured Kaldur in a nice shades. Nothing too flashy but just a little touch. Robin already had a the perfect gift in mind and was on the phone with Arthur making sure that the other surprise was ready to go. Wally made a stop over at, yes, Bath and Body Works, and went looking for nice candles that he would love. He settled for Japanese Blossom and Warm Vanilla Sugar. Connor was sitting down on one of the benches in the mall waiting for his friends. He held his bag close to his legs while his mind fought with himself on if he got the right thing. He pulled out the the tide dye blanket with fishes on it and inspected it. He sighed softly and put it back in the bag and stood when he saw the other running to him. They all ran to the car and piled in, Artemis rushing down to party city, for decorations, and Jewels, for food.

They quickly went raced back to the cave and they, with Roy's help, set up the tables for food and the gifts, which Artemis and Robin spent wrapping for everyone. Wally, Connor, and Roy were busy hanging up decorations and setting tables while M'gann was busy in the kitchen cooking and baking everything. After an hour and thirty minutes of cooking and baking and setting up, the cave was ready for an all out party. Several of the league members came to the cave to celebrate Kaldur's birthday too. From Black Canary, to Captian Marvel, even the mentors came. Aquaman came with Kaldur's other present and put it away in one of the spare rooms. Batman made contact with robin letting him know that Kaldur will be returning with him in five minutes. They all got into their places and waited.

Kaldur has been completing small tasks for Batman all day and he was simply tired. All he wanted to do was lay down in his bed or his chair and read a book. He became curious when Batman said that he was going back with him. He allowed Kaldur to go first through the transport which even made him even more curious. He was shocked to see the Team and several members of the League shouting "Happy Birthday!" He was even more to surprise to see his king there as well.

"What is all this?"

"We wanted to celebrate your birthday Kal. You deserve a day about you," M'gann explained while moving to hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much. I love this," he hugged her back while the other went to embrace him.

"We have one surprise Kal," Wally cheered while Roy came out from behind Superman and hugged him from behind.

"Surprise!" he shouted loudly while Kaldur jumped slightly.

"Roy, you came," Kaldur turned and hugged him properly.

"Like I was gonna miss your birthday."

"We have lots of food and presents," Robin motioned to the pastries and snacks.

"It looks delicious. I can not believe that you did this all in the matter of hours."

"This was all M'gann idea. We just all put in all the work, together," she blushed softly at Connor's words.

"It's just you do so much for us, we all wanted to do something for you," Artemis added.

"And you damn well deserve," Roy nudged his arm lightly.

"Well thank you. I want to try a cupcake before anything else happens," Kaldur reached for a cupcake while everyone chuckled softly.

They all ate the food and chatted before the lights went out only to see the flickering of candles. They turned to see the birthday cake with a food dye image of Kaldur as Aqualad in the middle and blue icing waves surrounded the whole cake. It was also his favorite flavor; chocolate. He was surprised and awestruck by the cake as they sang happy birthday. Kaldur made a small wish and blew out the candles. When the lights came back on, Kaldur was surprised to see Queen Mera standing in front of the table with the cake. He was taken back with a bright smile on his face and went to hug her.

"My Queen, it is wonderful to see you," he hugged her tightly.

"Oh my son! I am so happy to see you!" she giggled softly

The energy in the room was extremely high and it was time to open presents. Kaldur has different reactions to each one of his gifts. He honestly did not have a clue on what he was going to do with all of those clothes M'gann bought for him. He was still grateful and promised to try on the clothes to make sure they were a good fit. He tried on the sunglasses and it brought smiles and laughter into the room. It made the room look weird to him so his reaction was very funny. He said he would have to get used to wearing them and thanked her. He loved the candle scents Wally gave her and promised he would light one of them tonight while he was reading. Connor nervously gave Kaldur the bag and watched as he opened it. Kaldur's eyes widen to see that it was a blanket with fishes. He loved the tie dye pattern on the blanket and loved the soft feel of it. He gave Connor a short hug to settle his nerves and thank him for the gift and said it would be perfect for him when he was reading in the library during the cold months. Robin finally gave him a slightly heavy box and his usual grin on his lips. Kaldur opened the box and a small gasp escaped his lips. He pulled out to see that it was filled with the entire James Pattersons Women's Murder Club. He remember that Kaldur was looking in the League's library for the Women's Murder Club, wanting to read the books but was hunting for the whole collection. Kaldur graciously thanked him and had to contain himself from wanting to leave the party to start reading. Finally, Aquaman handed him a envelop with his name on it. He opened it curiously to see a litter with his father's hand writing. Aquaman knew how close he was with his father and how much the letter meant to him.

"Read it out loud," Robin said.

"Why?"

"Because that's what we do on the surface, we read birthday cards out loud," Wally explained.

"Okay. Dear Kaldur'ahm, happy birthday my son. I have heard so many tales and stories of your adventures on the surface. When Aquaman does come to our home to check in on me, at your request I assume, all he can say are words of praise about you. It makes me even more proud of you, my son. I remember when she left us that day. When I awoke to see her gone all I could help was that you were gone as well. The fear kept me planted on the bed, to fearful to even go and see if you were in your crib. Hearing your soft cries brought me to tears as I went to your room. I had my son, nothign else matter to me. Nothign at all. I promised myself that I would keep you safe for as long as I could. I knew I could not fullfil this promise forever, but I tried. Seeing every struggle, every victory for you has been the greatest joy a father could have. I love you very much, Kaldur. You will one day find the answer you want, I will be there no matter what. I hope you have an increible birthday, you deserve it. From, father," he was near tears by the end of the letter and had to stop and take a small break as he read it.

The team have never seen him like this, vulnerable. He wiped his eyes to dry his tears and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, my king. I truly appreciate this," he moved to shortly embrace his king.

"I have one more surprise for you," he didn't let Kaldur go while the other quickly got the other surprise into position.

"My king, what is,"

"Turn around," he let Kaldur go and turned him around.

Kaldur's eyes widen to see his father, Calvin Durham, standing several feet in front of him with a proud smile on his face. His hand went against his mouth he lost all sense of control and started to cry. M'gann could feel the love they have for each other. Kaldur ran to him and hugged him tightly as Calvin slightly bent down to pick him up. He wrapped his arms around his neck, due to being picked up, and silently cried in his shoulder. He put down his son and kisses his temple softly.

"I am so proud of you," Calvin said proudly while hugging him again.

"Thank you father. How are you here? When did you arrive?"

"You are going to have to thank King Arthur and your friends. I was stationed in Poseidon and not expected to leave for the next year until I was ordered to return to the palace to see the king immediately. He brought me here to the mountain and told me of the plan to surprise you."

"I have missed you so much father," Kaldur buried himself into his chest.

The Team has never seen Kaldur so affectionate in all the months they have known him. They are used to see him showing a bit a emotion and a light friendly clap on the back, but hugging and snuggling was an odd sight for them to see. Calvin placed a gently kiss on Kaldur's temple as they pulled away. He wiped his son's tears with a small smile on his face. Kaldur turned to his team and gave them all a hug whispering thank you softly into their ear. He could honestly say, this was going to be the birthday he would never forget.


End file.
